


Bright Lights-Big City

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are out on the town. Off to paint the town in a rainbow of colors. Jim knows where his path lies. His point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Lights-Big City

Art by Tarentel  
  
We walked along a path, that lead us to stars unknown.  
  
Made grand discoveries of ourselves, yep our cover was blown.  
  
Thought we were just friends, at one time, you could say brother.  
  
What followed was a relationship, truly like no other.  
  
We shall always follow that dazzling array of stars that light up the sky.  
  
I'm head over heals in love, Spock's my guy.


End file.
